Blackout
by KnownAs-Eleanor
Summary: Tori is in the hospital, stuck in a coma while fighting for her life after being found on the brink of death. Everyone is devastated. At least, almost everyone
1. Chapter 1

My very first Victorious story! I hope it is okay, but who knows? It is going to be short, being only seven chapters long. Seven. No more, no less.

It is kind of darker, a little dramatic. Okay, a lot dramatic. It focuses mainly on Robbie but also a lot on Beck. Well, you'll see if you decide to continue reading.

**Chapter One:**

There were so many sounds floating through one room. Pacing, crying, a doctor talking on a phone. He tried to focus on just one, something to distract him from what was happening, but they all blended together, making it hard to pinpoint one exact noise. He never really has been the waiting in a hospital, always the patient. That lack of experience made his anxiousness sky rocket, probably more than what was normal.

Rex was no help to him. He just sat in the adjacent chair, saying nothing. A first for him, actually, but it wasn't really a time to point that out.

"Robbie!" there was a choir of voices breaking through all of those diverse noises, something different to distract him from what was happening. He lifted his head, pushing some of his curls away from his eyes. The rest of the gang stood in front of him, casting a shadow over him and Rex. There was confusion on their faces, Robbie didn't want to be the one to fill them in on the details.

"What happened?" Beck falls into the open chair next to him, "Is Tori okay?"

Robbie's gaze falls back to the floor, back to the sandals his mother had bought him the other day. He didn't want to stutter, but he didn't know how to stop it. God, why was stuttering the thing on his mind? In a situation like this, he shouldn't even be caring. Still, he spoke slowly to avoid any falter in his voice, "I don't know is okay. I just found her, outside, at the bottom of the stairs. She was unconscious. I don't know what happened."

"Did she fall?" Jade asked.

"I can assume." Robbie didn't like this. He didn't want to answer the questions. He felt like a balloon about to pop. He didn't want to pop.

"Cool," Jade takes a seat, too, right next to where Andre already sat. That left only Cat standing, and she would probably be like that for awhile. Not that she saw anything wrong with that, of course, Cat liked to stand.

"Can we see her?" Andre asked, "Or is strictly just family?"

"Just family," Robbie confirmed. That balloon was beginning to feel more real, more ready to pop.

"Then what are we doing here if we can't see her?" Jade slumps into her seat, pulling out her phone to text someone. Nobody pays attention to her, they all just pay attention to Robbie. They want more information that he couldn't give. All he knew was that something was wrong with Tori. Practically everything he knew had been told to them. Practically everything, just not quite all of it.

"What? What! This can't be happening Doc. It isn't happening. I'm getting Punk'd, right? I am, I know it. You can bring out the hidden cameras. Where are the hidden? Is there one in that clock? Or in that chair? Or in that old guy's hat?" All five heads snap towards the direction that the words came. They were said loudly, easily allowing everyone in the hospital to overhear. There was only one person that the voice could be of. The only person in the world who would believe such a thing. And hearing her say it didn't help any. It told them that something was wrong, something way worse than they could probably imagine.

"Trina," a new voice, one they never heard before, comes as a reply. The doctor perhaps, trying to soothe her, "Trina, I'm not kidding you. I would appreciate it if you could just relax and not make such a big scene."

"No!" Trina replied, louder. More people were staring at her. All those blended noises that annoyed Robbie so much seemed to disappear. Robbie flips around to see the whole thing, instead of listening to it. "Tori is fine! Tori is fine!"

"Trina," her father, Tori's father walks out of a room and put his arm around his daughter. It doesn't seem to help much, but it may be the only thing anyone could do. "Tori may not be fine now, but she will be fine later. We just have to give her time."

Robbie could hear something in his voice, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Sadness, dishonesty, confusion? Mr. Vega did a astonishing job of hiding his emotions, he always did, but something was slipping this time. Some of his feelings were trying to become known.

Mr. Vega started to lead Trina towards where the gang sat. To explain probably, to tell them everything that was going on. They all just waited until both were standing in front of them, before having Beck speak up, "What is happening? Is she alright?"

Trina began crying, burying her face into her father's shoulder. Mr. Vega cleared his throat before speaking, "You all know that she fell down the stairs in your lunch pavilion, correct?"

"Yes we all do." Cat replied.

"Well," Mr. Vega continued, "When Tori fell she ended up hitting her head really hard on the concrete. The impact made her unconscious and so she's now in a coma. The doctors don't know if she'll ever come out."

There was a silence that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Robbie's stomach felt as if it was collapsing, all that it contained felt like it was about to make a reoccurrence.

Jade broke it, asking a question that was floating through all of their minds, "Was she pushed?"

"They don't know. The cameras at school were being replaced that day, so there was nothing filming her fall."

The silence returned, but this time was never broken.

_**So, what do you think? Sorry if the ending was a little boring. It felt boring to me. Hope you like it! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I totally forgot to tell you all how I got inspiration for this story. It is a sad story, actually. There was a person in my grade back in May, four weeks before school got out, who randomly had a seizure. He was taken to the hospital where he was in a coma. Turns out he had some serious heart problems and they couldn't get him out of the coma. He ended up passing away about two weeks later. **

**So, this story is way, way different, but yeah. You understand.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I finally did! And I am sorry it is really short, but I couldn't really help it. All I really needed in this chapter was Robbie talking to Cat. I tried to keep it as long as I could. **

**I really hope you like it! -Emi**

**Chapter Two: **

Everyone has heard.

Robbie could feel their gazes following him as he trudged down the hallway. He could hear their whispers as if they were being yelled. They could all just shut up. At least, they could shut up when he was in their sight.

"What happened to her? Weren't you the one to find her?" someone asked. He didn't recognize the guy; perhaps he was in the grade below him. He looked younger.

"Listen to the rumors. That may be the only way you can stay updated."

It was only a day later. One day. Tori should be here next to him, chatting on about some video she was planning to post on the Slap later. Or maybe by her locker, taking away a pair of Jade's scissors in an attempt to get Jade to do whatever she refused to do. Not stuck in some hospital room, where she is surrounded by beeping monitors and nurses in a hurry. Why did—

"Hey, hey!"

He sighed, stopping his tracks to look over at his red-haired friend, "Hi Cat. How are you?"

"Well, I thought my bedroom had gotten infiltrated by lawn gnomes, but my brother said he sold our lawn gnome to some drag queen in North Carolina…or was the drag queen named Carolina North…anyhow I called the exterminator just in case. But he told me he doesn't have the license to exterminate la-"

"Cat," he cuts her off, tired of hearing about whatever was going through her mind. They was so much more happening. He hadn't spoken in a second, and Cat was waiting for him to do just that, so he stopped thinking and continued with what he was going to say, "Cat, how can you be thinking about that at a time like this?"

She blinked, "And a time like what? Omigosh, is it pizza time? I have the world's smallest pizza cutter in my bag. I got it from Sky Store. It also lights up and plays Christmas music all year round."

"No, no, no!" Robbie said, too harshly, perhaps, but Cat didn't seem to notice. "How can you thinking about anything other than Tori being in the hospital?"

"Well, she's going to be okay," Cat smiled, but it turned to a frown when she saw Robbie's face. "Right?"

Robbie shook his head, slowly so it was unclear He didn't like telling this to Cat, she has a hard time understanding such things. So instead, he tried to stall himself. Focusing on the people that were trying so hard to not be noticed eavesdropping on the conversation and at some new student decorating his locker with actual leaves from a palm tree.

"Right, Robbie?"

He couldn't stall; there was no way around it. No matter how hard he wanted to be saved by the bell or have someone tell him there was an emergency in Sikowitz's class. "Not right. They don't know if Tori will be okay. That is why we're the only ones in our group at school right now, they are all too devastated to come."

"Really? I thought they were all just going potty."

"The bathroom? All of them?"

"We do like everything together. I just assumed."

Robbie couldn't help himself, he had to laugh. He never thought he would laugh again, or so soon. But Cat had proved him wrong. That was just the way she was. But being in the bathroom was just so random to him, even more random than the lawn gnomes.

"They aren't in the bathroom Cat," he reassured. The bell should be ringing soon. They are at home. Even Jade, surprisingly, but I think she just wanted an excuse to skip school."

"Is Rex devastated, is that why you don't have him?"

She noticed? He had assumed that everyone would be too preoccupied to notice the absence of Rex. It was a rare thing though, Robbie at school without Rex in his hands.

He stuttered when he spoke, but Cat's question caught him off guard. It probably shouldn't, but still, "Um…yeah, that…that is why. Rex is also devastated. You know how…how he loves Tor."

But he was lying.

_**So, a weird ending, yeah, but why would he lie? Only I know, and don't worry, it isn't that bad….maybe. **_

_**Sorry for the length, but there wasn't much to put in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**_

**In my other story, Unplanned, after every chapter I post an Irrelevant Question. I'm going to do that here.**

**Irrelevant Question: **What is your theme song?

**My answer: **At this moment, Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen


End file.
